


Just A Taste

by CasaByers



Series: Jancy Smut Requests [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jancy, Oral, Sexy Times, Smut, bow chicka bow bow, this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan try something different.





	Just A Taste

Nancy was in somewhat distress. Okay maybe it wasn’t distress but it was annoying. Her mind wouldn’t rest. It only got worst when she was trying to sleep. She let out a soft breath and tried to calm down.

It had all started a week ago, she was in Jonathan’s room, they were engaging in a make out session that was quickly turning into something more. Nancy found herself on her back, Jonathan was between her thighs, his lips were on her neck and his hands were pushing her panties down, Nancy thought their evening would be headed in the usual direction it did, but then she felt his lips on her tummy, leaving soft kisses as he slowly moved lower. Nancy stopped it there, not harshly, she’d asked him to come back up, he had, he was confused. But instead of questioning her, he went back to kissing her lips and they ended the night the way they usually did.

And he never brought it up again.

Including tonight.

And here Nancy found herself, awake, mind racing and with a throbbing need below her navel. She bit her bottom lip and sighed. Why had she stopped him? And why had he not tried again? The problem was that the act itself sort of freaked her out, she’d never had it done before… it wasn’t like Steve was the most giving lover, so her experience with certain things was limited.

Sex with Jonathan was fun, it was nice, he got her off every time, he was eager to please her. Tonight, they hadn’t done anything, he’d gotten home late from his job and she was waiting in his bedroom, they kissed a little bit and cuddled and went to bed. Which was something she enjoyed as well.

So, Nancy was annoyed at herself, horny and getting impatient. It didn’t help that the object of her wants and needs was sleeping next to her. He liked to sleep on his stomach. A position that would normally make sleeping next to him awkward, but she liked to sleep on her side and often found herself draping her leg across his backside and placing an arm across his back.

But tonight, she was on her back, his blankets pulled up across her chest, she finally decided that she needed to deal with this head on.

She rolled onto her side and was looking at his sleeping face. She smiled slightly before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, a tried and true method to gently wake him up. He stirred but stayed asleep.

Nancy sighed, “Jonathan,” Nancy whispered.

“Nancy, should I leave?” Jonathan asked, he was awake quickly, rolling onto his side, propped up on an elbow, thinking it was time for him to leave her room. He looked around with squinted eyes, “I’m in my room, why do I need to leave my room?” he asked as he looked at her.

Nancy smiled slightly at how sleepy he was, she hated waking him for such a silly thing. She pressed on, took a deep breath, “I wanted to ask you about the other night when you wanted to go down on me,” she said it softly, a little embarrassed.

Jonathan looked at her for a moment, he blinked, “do you want to do it now, I can if you want to-“ Jonathan started to push the covers down.

Nancy sighed and sat up, “no… I just wanted to know, why?” Nancy asked.

Jonathan sat up, ran his hand over his face and then let out a huff, “I thought that you wanted me too?” he looked at her, “I assumed girls liked that sort of thing, I read up on it.” Jonathan said awkwardly.

Nancy looked at him with slightly wide eyes, “you read about it?”

He looked away, let out a sigh, “yeah… I read about it and I thought you would like it, but we don't have to do it ever," Jonathan said, he emphasized this and placed his hand on her leg.

Nancy bit her bottom lip, "I'm just nervous, I like the idea of it though." she explained, "it's just so incredibly intimate, what if you don't like it?" Nancy asked, "what if... what if I don't like it… what if I don’t... taste good?" she whispered the last part.

Jonathan shifted on the bed, so he was facing her more, "we could always check to see… if I like how you taste..." his voice was low, and it wasn't from sleep.

Nancy blushed, he couldn't see her, it was dark in his room, some light from the back-porch lamp, but he couldn’t see her blush. "that's true." another thought crossed her mind, "do you expect me to... do it to you?" she asked. that had been another thought that plagued her thoughts. it both excited and terrified her.

Jonathan stilled, which was amazing since he wasn't moving in the first place. "um... no... I don't expect anything from you," she could feel his breath on her face, "I just wanted to make you feel good."

Nancy nodded, "um... want to try it now?" Nancy asked.

Jonathan nodded quickly, "yeah... lets."

Nancy felt herself throb with how excited he was to do this to her. she thought about what he had said a moment ago, "how were you planning on checking on how I tasted?" Nancy asked.

Jonathan turned his head to look at her, his nose bumping hers lightly, she was closer then he had thought, he exhaled, "when I finger you… after... I've wanted to taste you, but I didn't think you'd like that." he ducked his head.

Nancy felt the throb and the flutter in her tummy, she moved on the bed just a bit, reached under the covers, and after some maneuvering, she dropped her panties off to the side of the bed. then she pushed the covers down to her knees, pulled the t-shirt she was wearing, one of his, up just a bit.

Jonathan looked her over, his chest started to rise faster as he breathed in. Nancy's hand was on his shoulder, he met her eyes before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Nancy let out a soft gasp, before she fell softly against the pillows. Jonathan shifted slightly and then his large hand was on her tummy.

Nancy's own hands pushed her shirt up more and she ran her hands over her own small breasts, tweaked her nipples.

Jonathan broke away from the kiss and moved his mouth to gently nuzzle her hand away, so his mouth could replace her fingers.

Nancy whimpered happily.

Jonathan's hand slid down, past her curls and like he'd done many times before, his index and middle finger started to slowly massage her clit in gentle circles, like she had shown him. Nice and slow at first, slowly building her up that kept her teetering.

Nancy’s hands were in his hair as he worked her over, his lips sucked tight around her nipple. When her hips rose up as a wave of pleasure washed over her, Jonathan slid his fingers lower, she was more than wet, and his large middle and index finger slid into her.

Jonathan let out a soft grunt, her walls were tight around his fingers, he pulled away from her nipple and watched her.

Nancy’s mouth fell open, she let out a whimper, when his fingers curled, and his thumb pressed… her back arched off the bed and Jonathan covered her mouth with his own, so he could swallow her cries.

When she collapsed back on the bed, and her walls weren’t squeezing his fingers as tight, Jonathan pulled away from the kiss and gently pulled his fingers from inside of her.

Nancy was still panting as she watched him.

Jonathan brought his fingers to lips and stuck his index finger between his lips, he slowly pulled his finger out and replaced it with the middle one, giving it the same treatment. Jonathan closed his eyes, licked his lips, he looked at Nancy. “I like the way you taste.” He whispered.

Nancy was sort of stunned, she leaned forward to capture his lips and she started to pull her shirt all the way off. Jonathan pulled back to let her, “I want to do this.” Nancy whispered.

"You sure?" Jonathan asked, his voice was soft and low, the way he got when he was worked up and ready to go.

Nancy nodded, that's all she wanted, was his mouth on her, his tongue on her. and she needed it now.

Jonathan looked her over, she was flushed and hot and breathing heavy. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips before he pressed kisses down her body.

Nancy was nervous and excited, and she watched as he dipped his tongue into her navel. He looked up, his hair in his face, he kept his eyes on hers as he slowly moved down and gently swiped his tongue on her clit.

Nancy tensed up, the pleasure rippled through her body and then he did it again and she dropped her head back on the pillow. She felt hot, flushed, a little embarrassed... but every time his tongue swiped she let out a soft sigh.

Jonathan paused, “Nancy, I need you to tell me what you like.” his voice was gruff, and his hot breath hit her in puffs.

Nancy nodded, “just.... keep doing that.” Nancy replied her hands going back to her breasts.

Jonathan did as he was told, and when she lifted her knees a bit, giving him better access, he took it.

Nancy wasn’t even sure why she lifted her knees. But she needed more. Wanted more. She bit her bottom lip when his tongue lapped her up, he let his tongue slide inside of her and Nancy bit the back of her hand.

“Shit.” was all she could say as he alternated between laps in and along her lower lips and soft sucks on her clit.

Jonathan had one hand resting on her tummy, his fingers drawing feather light patterns on her soft skin. The other hand was holding on of her legs up and to the side just enough.

Nancy could feel it building, her back bowed just a little bit, she let out a loud cry of pleasure. Jonathan wasn’t letting up, so Nancy grabbed his pillow and covered her face with it.

Her hips started to jerk, and Jonathan held her in place as he sucked on her clit.

And then she let out a muffled scream, and her body tensed. Jonathan pulled his mouth away but stayed where he was, he watched her come down, chest heaving, weak.

Jonathan ducked his head back down and lapped her up a little bit.

Nancy gasped, “Jonathan… too much,” Nancy whispered. He stopped and crawled up her body.

Her eyes were still closed, and she felt him next to her, she reached over and pulled him closer. “okay… I like oral sex.” Nancy said. She felt deliriously happy.

Jonathan smiled at her, “I take it you liked it?” he asked as he settled next to her.

“yes, I like it a lot,” she whispered as she pressed kisses to his lips, he started to kiss her back and they exchanged a soft and lazy kiss as Nancy ran her fingers through his hair.

She pulled away suddenly, “what about you?” she asked before she looked down, she furrowed her brow.

Jonathan cleared his throat, “I um… sort of took care of it while I took care of you.” Jonathan whispered softly.

Nancy looked impressed, “multitasking… next time,” she pressed a kiss to his lips before she pulled the covers up and over them.

Jonathan smirked, “yeah… next time.” He settled onto his back and Nancy rested her head on his chest, her hand on his tummy.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

“how long until you’re ready to go again?” Nancy asked into the dark.

“give me a couple more minutes.” Jonathan whispered back, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

 

Fin

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea if what I write is good at all?! There are so many amazing Jancy writers! But if everyone likes what I write, I have a lot more coming up!


End file.
